Sailor Moo & the 13 year old Famfiction Writer 3
by Light Penguin
Summary: Sailor Moo & the 13 year old Famfiction Writer 3: The Skouts Go Back in Timed. A Parody of Poorly Written Fanfiction. SERENA AND THE SKROUTS ARE FIGHTING A BIG EvIL MOnSTER AND THEY ALL DIE BUT THE SILVER CRYSTAL SENDS HER BACK IN TIME. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? i SUCK AT SUMMARIES READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT. LET'S JUST SAY THAT SERENA WILL GO BACK IN TIME AND THINGS WILL HAPPEN OK? OK.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moo & the 13 year old Famfiction Writer 3-THE SKOUTS GO BACK IN TIMED

Y'know, I've always wanted to do a time-travel fic. Somehow, though, this is far from what I'd imagined my first one to be like xD

Enjoy. Personal pronouns abound.

Disclaimer: This is a parody of poorly written fanfiction. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Not me. Nor will I ever claim to own it.

Hi ok guys it's me I'm back SuperUltraMegaSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva is my name but I'd that is too long than you can call my Bunny. ok so i thought it would be cool if Serena fould go back in tome anf fix everything ritght so ok new the mew story!

Chapter 1-The crystal timey wimeys

"Pk girls this isnt a game you fould die from if the beam hits you!" Meecury screamed at everybody. They were all fighting a musterious momster that had appears out of no where and then they had to transperm and fight it because otherwise the mother would destroy all of the USA (i dont know why ppl thonk Serena lives in Tokyo cuz that is in china ok and Serena is obviously not chinese because her eyes are too big ok and she is from America that is why her name is SIR ENA) so they all attacked. But it was really strong and so they were all almost dead because it was strong. Only Serena was still okay because I am very strong and I love my friends the Scouts and I dont want them to die so I try to protect them. but it is USELESS because then the monster breathded fire and rain and it burnt all of us and ice cremed as the flames burnded my body and all my friends bodies'.

"NOOOOOO!" i scremaed. Then there was night everywhere and dark and shadows. And then i wake up becaise there was a bright light and it shined in my eyes and made me wake up like the sun. And then I got up and i gapsed as i realized what I saw. it was...

The Saber Crystil! It was floating in the air above me and it was so bright that I couldn't see anything.

"You are dead Serena. And so are all youre friends' " it said and then I cried because Serena would miss her best friends the Skrouts Sailor Mars and Sailor Milkury and Sailor Juliter and Sailor Pluto.

"You can make it all better though if you want" said the Crystal and I gapsed.

"How do you mean?" Serena asked and then the crystal started glowing like an amber and it shone real bright on my face and I could not see.

"I... will make it so you can fix all of this" it said and then it exploded like an atomed bomb.

BOOOOOOKOOMMMMMMMMMM!777

Serena woke up and gapsed at her surroundings because she was in her room "Omigod I am in my room!" But then she noticed that the curtains were different they had hearts and moons on them now they were not like her new ones which was black and red because those were cool colors. "What is going on?" she asked the air but nobody replied. Then Serena looked at the clock "OH NO I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she screamed and then she ran out of the house and ran to her high school.

"Hey you are not a student here!" screamed a teacher and Serena gapsed. "What do you mean yes I am" she said

"No you are not you are a middle school student I can tell because you are too young to be in high school" said the teacher. Serena gasped.

"What year is this?" she asked

"It is 2011" he said and Serena gasped "Oh no! She said and then she ran to her old middle school "I cant believe it what is going on is this a dream no this is real I can feel and touch and smell things so it must be real but what is going on!"

Then Serena saw a group of kids bothering a cat and she knew it was Luna "I guess I'm not Sailor Moo yet so I should rescue Luna!" Serena ran over and hit the kids "You guys are so mean hitting a poor kitty go away now" and the kids ran away. Then Serena took off the bandaid from Luna's head and then she ran to school again.

(I'm skipping school because it is boring)

Serena went to Molly's store like the first time and then she went home and waited for Luna and Luna came in the window right on schedule.

"Yay hi Luna ok i need my broach now" she sex claimed and Luna was surprised but then Serena explained what had happened and Luna understood.

"Oh ok I see. So the power of the Silver Crystal send you home" said Luna knowledgeably and Serena nodded and then Luna nodded "Ok well then here you go" and then she jumped and pooped out the brooch

Serena took it and put it on and then she screamed "Moon Prismu Power!" and then she transformed into Sailor Moo "Yay i am sailor moon again!" said Serena and then she hopped out the window and went to Molly's house to beat the monster there.

Serena took off her tiara and threw it at the monster before the monster even knew she was there! It died and Molly was saved and then Serena looked around and she saw Tuxedo Mask hiding in a window.

She hopped up to him and said "Oh Tuxedo Mask please tell me you remember me" and he looked at her and said no and then she croed.

Serena went back home and cried into ber bed without even transforming back to normal because she was so upset "Why doesn't he remember and why am I even here I don't even know" and then her Silver Crystal started glowing and then... it SPOKE.

"Serena I have brought you back in time so you can fix all the mistakes you have made. Here. Have this pen it will allow you to give people back their memories" and then it stopped glowing and then Serena saw a black pen on her bed from where it had been. "Ok thank you Silver Crystal, I the it owe you so much!777"

Then Serena saw Luna and she pointed the pen at the kitty and a light beam flew out and hit Luna in the head it looked like a lightsaber and made a lightsaber noise when it hit her head.

Luna woke up. "Omigod I can not belive what happened! Serena we went back in time!77!" Serena nodded "He's the Crystal brought us back in time and he gave me this pen so I can give everyone their memories back because they can remember."

Luna nodded understandinglyly. "Okay yes that makes complete sense" she lampshaded. "Now you must go wake up everybody else and then we can go fight Beryl and stop this all before it happens!" Luna said.

"Yes okay!" Serena said. "I will go give eveybody they're memories back so that we can fight Beryl and stop this all before it happens again! Okay!" Serena screamed triumplantly.

And then she died.

Yay okay i have been want to rite this for a long long long long long long long long time now so i hope you all like it because i do okay bye bye.

A/N: Good God, there is no end to my madness. I'm a bit disappointed that this will technically be my first time-travel fic; but at the same time, I'm thrilled. And yes. Bunny Sailor Earth will make an appearance. Joy.

And the obligatory first-chapter ending typo. There it is. "Died" instead of 'did'. Lol. Oh, SuperMegaUltraSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva, you silly little thing.

Also. Some of the dialogue reminds me of posts on Tumblr. xD There's a lot of Sailor Moon stuff going on right now, so if you don't have a Tumblr, do yourself a favor and GET ONE. BECAUSE IT IS _BEAUTIFUL_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beryl Adventures

Sailor Moon and the 13 year old famfiction writer 3 CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: This is a parody. Also, just gonna put this out there: I am in college, so updates on Haato Wa Mangekyou will be few and far between. This… This will be updated whenever I get around to it. I've got a lot of chapters written, so… this should update maybe once a month.

Anyway, this thing. Enjoy! Sex jokes abound. The unabashed typos of Pluto rather than Mars is from the previous story (if you read that one). If not, you should still be able to enjoy the horrendousness of it all. Also, if you're used to the typos that make sense… They start getting outrageous. They can't even be considered typos anymore lol. Like… well, you'll see.

Chapter 2-The Beryl Adventures

hi guys I am back again. Most of you know what i did wrong last time and that is that i wrote died instead of did but ok i am mew to using a keyboard and writing is hard ok byebye

So Serena went to all her friends the Sailor scouts and gave them theyre man worries back. She went to Rayes house first because she was her best friend and then she shined the light at Rayes head and it made lightsaber sounds and then Raye remembered she wa... Sailor Puu and the Serena went to Amy who was doing homework and did the same thing and amy remembered she was... Sailor Milkury, then Serena went to Leeta and Lita was... Sailor Juliter and then Serena went to Mina and Mina was... Sailor Mars!77

Amd then finally there was one scout left and so Serena went across town (she had saved this mysterious scout for last because she was far away but also, because she was the molest powerful scout of all stronger than sailor moon even!77) and she opened the door and... It was Bunny Bunny Mary Sue Plot Hole Sprechstimme the Seventeenth!77777!77 Or Bunny for short and she was... SAILOR EARTH!77!777!7

And now that everyone remembered who they were Serena asked "is everybody ready to go fight Beryl who is the bad guy?"

"Last time we almost lost are we sure we can do this" asked Raye who had transformed into Sialor Plito and so had the others.

"Yeah we almost lost last time" said Mina and Leeta and Amy.

"Yeah but now we have Sailor Earth who is really really strong!" Said Serena.

"Dont forge about me!" Said a voice from behind and Serena gapsed because it was... Tuxedo Mask!7 and she had forgotten to giv his memories back

"Wait tuxedo mask i need you to touch my pens" Serena said desperatelu a blush on her cheeks

"Your PEN?" Tuxedo Mask axed surprised "How do you mean"

"It needs to go inside you" said Serena and then she pushed the pen at his body and he gapsed as the beam entered him.

"I... I... I... I... I... I... I..." He gapsed. "I REMEMBER!7777!77!7!7!7!" he cried out.

Serena started to cry. "Do you remember me now Darien my love"

And Darien kissed her quickly and dispassionately "Yes i remember my love now lets go beat beryl together"

And everyone went to the north pole which was were Beryl was. "Okay gays lets Enter the Big Dark Hole" said Serena "we need to go far and deep okay quick!" And they all ran inside as fast as they could.

"Okay look here we are" said Seeena "and look! There is Beryl!" Beryl was sitting on a chair made of rock because she was a queen and she was too busy touching and looking at her crystal balls to notice that the scouts were inside her home

"Okay everybody let's have a sneak attack!$77" Serena yelled en tooth elastically and everybody ran forward at Beryl screaming really loud.

Beryl was so surprised she did not even have time to move. Then Serena screamed "Okay everybody lets all attack together with TEAMWORK ok one two three GOOOOOOOOO!777! 77!7!77!" She screamed

"Mars Fire Extinguisher!" Mina creamed

"Mercury bimbos Blast!" Mercury screamed

"Pluto Crescent Bra!" Raye screamed

"Juliter Tampon Crash!" Jupiter screamed

"Earth Super Awesome Mega Strong Beam Rainbows Arrow of Death By IMAFIRINMALAZER Wind Slash 2000 Death BLOOD Attack!" Screamed Bunny

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Screamed Serena

And all the attacks went at Beryl but... They missed!

"Oh no why did we miss?!7777" screamed Serena confuse deadly.

"HAHAHAHWHAHHSHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHSHAH AHAHAHSHAHAHAHHA!7$77!77777!77!7777!7777777" laughed Beryl evilly "You cannot defeat me!" And then Beryl stood up and raised her pimp rod and yelled "evil attack!" And then a big black beam shot out and hit all the scouts and tuxedo mask too.

"Oh no!" Everyone screamed but it was too late and they were hit and they allfainted except for Bunny and Serena and Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh no is everyone okay are they dead?!" Screamed Serena who was starting to cry because she thought her friends the Sailor Scouts were dead

"No they are not dead said Bunny "But we need to beat Beryl now!"

Serema and Darien and Bunny combined their strongest attacks and aimed at the evil Queen who was laughing evilly.

"Sailor Moon and Earth and Tuxedo attack!777!7!77!" They all screamed and then a hundred thousand tiaras appeared before them and shot at Beryl who screamed. And then a hundred million roses appeared and shot at Beryl and striked her. And then a big beam of black and red energy shooted Beryl through the heart which was Sailor Earths attack.

"NNNOOOOOOoooooOoooOoOoOoooooOoOooOOOOOooooooOoooo OOOOOOO!7!7777!777" screamed Beryl and then she died.

Then all the Scouts who had fainted woke up and everyone screamed in happy atmosphere. "Yay we are all ok we did it!" Serena yelled. And everyone nodded because they agreed with her.

"Ok lets go home and eat a pizza!" Said Bunny and everyone licked the idea and they all went back home to America and they went to Dariens house and had a pizza.

THE END but not really cuz there is still R season with Ane and Alan which is my favorite because they are so cool!87!

A/N: Yay. I had a lot of fun with this one. Next chapter will have Alan and Anne (oh, you silly filler aliens) and also a little surprise. No ChibiUsa yet, I'm afraid.

This has morphed beyond the realm of mere parody. I don't... I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. I guess going overboard with the typos. I hope this was hilarious. If not, I'm sorry, because _I_ thought it was hilarious.

My friend was so inspired by this, she drew a pic. It's the most gorgeous thing. Check it out! leeisasom dot deviantart dot com/art/Jupiter-Tampon-Crash-383724218


	3. It's a trap omgwtfbbq a trap it is

Sailor Moon and the 13 year old famfiction writer 3 CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: As usual, enjoy the parody of Sailor Moon fanfiction. That I do not own. As it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and all affiliated parties. And I seem to be speaking in fragments. But. That is. Ok. Enjoy!

Hi ok it is me I am bak hello call me Bunny but my name is SuperUltraMegaSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva but call me Bunny pk. Anyway I work rally hard on this capter, plz let me no what you thunk

Chapter 3-it's a trap OMGWTFBBQ a trap it is!

Serena went to school a typical day and she saw Darien her boyfriend who was also tuxedo mask as he went to school to and she asked "hello Darien how are you on this fine day"

"I am good how are you on this fine fine day" Darien said knowingly and Serena said "I am good and we are going to school together"

Darien smiled and said "I love you very much Serena " and she said "I love you very much Darien to" and then they kissed and hugged and walked together holding hands to school.

"Hey omg hi gays" said Amy who was Serena's friend who was a nerd and really smart, she was also sailor Milkury but that is a secret so nobody can know. "Guess what" said Amy

"What" aksed Darien and Serena who were both very confused and excited because Amy was telling them something.

"There are too new kids from Japan" said Amy "they are called Ellen and Ane ok byebey" and then Amy went to her first class which was Advanced Mathematics of Triangles which is a very difficult class for only smart people, Darien took that class last year he is a senior now, he tried to explain it to serena and said it was like algebra only harder because 1+1 is not equal to 3.

"Allen and Ane don't seem like japan names but that is cool "said Darien "because we are not in japan, we are in america."

"Oh hey look there are two new kids in our class" said Serena they were in World History (Darien was so smart he finished all his classes last year so now he was just taking study labs and had same schedule as Serena)

"They must be Ame and Allen" said Darken "Hello Ane and Aln" said Darien and the two orange heads stared at him.

"Hello I am Allen and this is my sister Ane" said Alan and Ane said "Hello I am Anne this is my brother Allen I am pleased to meet you"

"Hello I am Serena and this is my boyfriend Darien he is a senior and I love him" said Serena

"Yes I am Darien and I love you to Serena. I am pleased to meet you're akwaynetense " said Daren..

"We are too" said Allen and Man and then they all went to seat down.

"Ok everybody today we are going to learn about the ancient civilization of the Aztecs because they were important to history" said the teacher Mr Smith educationally.

"Ok so they..." And then he talked some more but everyone tuned him out so they didn't listen to him because history is really really boring and its not like they would ever need to know why Aztecs were important to history.

"konichihwa I am Teresa Hwen" said the weird Chinese girl who Serena thought was weird and Bunny didnt like her. "It is good to meet you I am Chinese"

"Go away Teresa Hwen nobody likes you" said Bunny who was also in this class and sat next to Serena and Darien, Bunny was also Sailor Earth and she was Serenas best friend and the strongest Sailor Scout..

"Well that's ok I donut like you either Bunny" glared Teresa Hwen and then the Chinese girl picked up all he textbooks and threw them all at Bunny.

Bunny dodged them though because she was Sailor Earth and she had amazing reflexes "I hate you Teresa Hwen!77" Bunny screamed

"We'll I hate you to!7" screamed Teresa Hwen.

During this argument Ane and Llen snuck off to the rest room and then they turned into their alien forms and then Allen took a Cardian card and played his flute and then a Cardian apperd.

"Ok go attack the students in this school" said Allen and And and the Cardian nodded and disappeared. "Ok now lets get back to class before anyone notices, so they went back to class and then they turned back to normal. And nobody noticed.

"Ahahahsha!7 let me have your energy!7777!" Screamed the Cardian and then it broke through the window and then everyone screamed and there was chaos

"Quick we need to transform!" Serena said and then everybody nodded and Serena yelled "Moon Prism Powa!" And then she transformed into Sailor Moo

"Earth Super Atomized Power!7" yelled Bunny and then she transformed into Sailor Earth, she had long black hair and a dark red skirt like blood with fishnets and she had cool angel wings on her back.

Darien screamed "Tuxedo Mask power!" And then he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Then all of a sudden the Cardian grabbed Teresa Hwen.

"Oh let's just leave her" said Bunny because Teresa Hwen was her rival and she did not like her

"No we can leave her hey what's that on her forehead?!7! Bbb" screamed Serena askingly. There was a Yellow orangish glow on Teresa Hwen's forehead and then all of a sudden Luna ran in the classroom

"I came as fast as I could" screamed Luna who was panting from exertion and then she ran to Teresa Hwen and jumped and pooped out a pen onto her hand "You have the sign of... THE SUN!77!77777!" Screamed Luna "quick here take then pen and yell Sun power"

"Ok I will" said Teresa Hwen whom was choking "Sun power" she screamed loudly and with lots of air.

And then Teresa Hwen started glowing red and orange and then... She transformemed into... Zzz

"SAILOR SUN!777!"

The end ok so how was that suprise I was very egg sited how about you ok bye bye

A/N: And the madness continues. I'm making fun of my dear friend, zillyhwen, with this whole Teresa Hwen business. Yeah. Ok. I'm going to go recover from that absurd loss of brain cells now. And maybe go eat dinner. Dinner is always good. Food is always good. And there I go talking in fragments again. Oh well.


End file.
